


Delusional Boys

by Kaylele



Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Begging, Desperation, Fights, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Makeup Sex, Strategy & Tactics, Stupidity, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: A look at Bokuto and Kuroo after the breakup.(They're not doing well)(They're slowly going crazy)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Delusional Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I posted something before midnight for once 😁😁😁 it's a miracle!

"That sounds like a horrible idea." 

"Dude, it's a great idea, trust me!' 

"They'd never agree to that." 

Bokuto was sprawled out on the couch with his head in Kuroo's lap while they discussed their latest "Master Plan". It had taken a lot for the two boys to get to this point. Their first 6 months together was spent doing nothing but fighting and arguing. Kuroo blamed Bokuto for their breakups. Bokuto blamed Kuroo for them getting caught. The two of them would scream at each other until they could barely speak and then they would cry and have makeup sex. 

It didn't help that they had been ostracized by their friends and family. Bokuto's mom barely even talked to him and every time she did it turned into a lecture about how horrible he acted towards Keiji. Kuroo got the worse end of the deal though. All of his friends were friends with Kenma too, which meant they were all lecturing him, yelling at him or just flat out ignoring him. He had to delete all of his social media and recreate them using private accounts or different names because Kenma's followers were chewing him out every chance they got. He didn't really blame them to be honest, but it was getting to be too much even for him. 

Really, the only people they had left were each other. Which meant the only people they could take their aggressions out on were each other. 

It was a vicious cycle that continued for months until finally they sat down and actually talked about their feelings to each other. Both Bokuto and Kuroo were still deeply in love with their exes, but they were also in love with each other. Neither one of them wanted to break up but they also wanted Keiji and Kenma back. 

"Kenma seems a lot like Keiji," Bokuto pointed out one day, as they were sitting on the couch together. "Maybe I could learn to love Kenma and you could love Keiji and then we could all be together." 

"Dude.. that's fucking genius," Kuroo gasped, sitting upright, "but wait… wouldn't Kenma and Keiji have to be in love too? Or at least like each other?" 

"I think they already do. They flirt all the time on Kenma's streams." 

"Wait, you watch Kenma's streams?" 

"It's the only time I can see Keiji!" Bokuto whined, "he looks so happy whenever they stream together."

Kuroo thought for a moment. If he and Bokuto liked each other and Kenma and Keiji liked each other, then it would be a lot easier to get them all together. The only problem would be trying to convince the two shy men to give them another chance. 

"How do we know if they would even give us another chance?" Kuroo whined, "what if they still hate us?" 

"I'm willing to get on my knees and beg at this point," Bokuto sighed, his voice cracking slightly, "I just want Keiji back," 

Kuroo looked over to Bokuto who was now curled in on himself, hot tears pricking at his eyes. 

"Bo, hey." Kuroo mumbled softly, draping his arm around the other boy, "it'll be ok.. we'll get them back somehow. Even if we have to beg." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They'd never agree to that." Kuroo pointed out. 

"You don't know that," Bokuto pouted.

"Yes I do, besides I read the same twitter thread you did. It's all just speculation." 

"No, no, no, dude. I talked to Konoha." 

"Who?" 

"He used to go to highschool with me and Keiji," Bokuto explained, "he owns a hair shop like 5 blocks away from Kenma's place and he told me that Keiji and Kenma came in 'cause Kenma wanted to get his hair done but then… check this, Keiji told Konoha that him and Kenma were a thing." 

"That's bullshit!" Kuroo scoffed. 

"Is not!" Bokuto huffed, "Konoha wouldn't lie to me!" 

"Kenma would never agree to let anyone touch his hair, especially not a stranger." 

"Maybe Konoha isn't a stranger," Bokuto pointed out, "Maybe Keiji has been inviting Konoha over to their place to hang out?" 

Kuroo thought about it for a moment. It was definitely possible that this Konoha person had become a good friend of Kenma, but the thought of Kenma letting anyone near his hair still seemed a little far fetched. 

"Look dude, even if they are a thing, they'd still never agree to a double date." 

"Can't we just call them and ask!" Bokuto whined. "Please?" 

"Fine," Kuroo sighed, "but you have to call them. Kenma has me blocked on pretty much everything." 

Bokuto's face broke out into a wide grin as he pulled out his phone and began dialing numbers, but after about 10 minutes his smile had diminished completely. 

"They both blocked my number." 

Kuroo sighed and wrapped his arm around Bokuto's shoulder. 

"We'll think of something else."


End file.
